


Женское лукавство, шкаф с резными дверцами и раскрытая тайна

by Jackycat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:26:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackycat/pseuds/Jackycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как королева поставила себя в неловкое положение, сделавшись свидетельницей того, что тщательно годами от нее скрывалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Женское лукавство, шкаф с резными дверцами и раскрытая тайна

Заманчивая на первый взгляд затея обернулась страшным сном. Гвиневра с ужасным чувством разочарования и презрения к себе вспоминала свои домыслы о том, как муж изумится и обрадуется ее вниманию.  
  
Настроение короля весь день было приподнятым. Гвен не знала, была ли в том заслуга удачно завершившихся переговоров с заморскими послами, покупка двух породистых жеребцов для королевской конюшни или - королева очень хотела, чтобы дело было именно в этом - недавно законченное праздничное платье, в котором она - Гвиневра - выглядела ослепительно. Возможно, все эти составляющие оказали на Артура положительное влияние, и король весь день улыбался, шутил и ласкал слух жены комплиментами.  
Намереваясь перенести приятности со дня на ночь, Артур недвусмысленно пригласил королеву разделись вечер за бокалом вина в его опочивальне.  
  
Сейчас Гвиневра не знала, кого проклинать за внезапно родившуюся идею слукавить и с наигранно печальным женским притворством заявить, что подобное времяпровождение не входит в ее планы. Что, дескать, весьма прискорбно, однако определенные обстоятельства по женской части помешают их занимательному общению.  
С удивлением заметив, что король не особенно огорчился услышанному, Гвен списала это на его приподнятое расположение духа и на то, что муж, должно быть, не хотел расстраивать ее своим разочарованием.  
А королева между тем решила преподнести ему подарок. Она облачилась в почти прозрачную, расшитую невиданными узорами ночную сорочку, незаметно – в отсутствие Артура – проникла в его покои и спряталась в широком шкафу, изготовленном специально по заказу короля, который внезапно решил обновить интерьер своей спальни. Гвен намеревалась подождать, пока Мерлин обслужит своего господина и уберется восвояси, а после обнаружить свое присутствие, удивив и обрадовав мужа, который и не надеялся на ее приятное общество в сегодняшний вечер.  
  
«Наивная, слепая дура!» - думала Гвиневра, кусая губы. – «Как же я могла не заметить... как не догадалась? Ведь все так очевидно!..»  
Королева уже более двух часов без возможности покинуть свое убежище сидела в злосчастном шкафу, который, как оказалось, осведомленностью превосходил ее в сотни раз.  
Гвен больше не наблюдала за тем, что творится в покоях мужа. Она бы и уши заткнула, чтобы не слышать происходящего, но это было бесполезно. Так же бесполезно, как, впрочем, и корить себя за глупую идею. Воистину, лучше бы она оставалась легковерной влюбленной глупышкой, поскольку счастье супружеской жизни для нее померкло теперь, когда тайна открылась. Впрочем, тайна ли? Судя по тому, что двое на королевском ложе даже не пытались сдержать эмоции, окружающие, начиная со стражи, отлично обо всем знали. Все, кроме нее - королевы!  
  
Началось все как нельзя более удачно: Гвиневра понимала, что шкафом, предназначенным для хранения зимних вещей, Мерлин, наводящий порядок в покоях короля перед его отходом ко сну, пользоваться не станет. Такое укрытие идеально подходило задуманному плану: шкаф находится как раз напротив королевского ложа, и когда настанет момент, если действовать тихо, то может показаться, что королева появилась в покоях мужа по волшебству. В отличие от периода правления Утера, такие шутки теперь проделывать было не страшно.  
Сквозной резной узор в дверцах позволял Гвен видеть, что происходит в опочивальне, а полутьма делала саму королеву незаметной.  
В предвкушении собственного сюрприза, молодая женщина затаила дыхание, наблюдая, как вернувшийся в сопровождении Мерлина король прошелся по покоям, сбросил плащ – проворный слуга тут же подхватил его – выпрямился и расправил плечи, поддаваясь ловким пальцам прислужника, который принялся его раздевать.  
  
\- Видел новых коней? – Артур с любопытством взглянул на Мерлина через плечо.  
\- Еще бы! Они очень красивы.  
\- Как будто ты в этом понимаешь! – фыркнул король, высвобождая руки из рукавов камзола. – Это лучшие жеребцы в наших землях! По крайней мере – самые породистые и дорогие. Они достойны только короля. Светло-соловый будет моим, а вороной – Гвиневры.  
  
Услышав это, Гвен затрепетала от счастья: кому еще так повезет с мужем?..  
  
\- Это уж точно, – заметил Мерлин, унеся верхнюю одежду на место, – и гадят твои жеребцы с воистину королевской щедростью!..  
\- Ты, я вижу, уже успел оценить их по достоинству, – усмехнулся Артур, стаскивая с себя нательную рубаху и бросая на пол в груду вещей, нуждавшихся в стирке.  
\- А что, – внезапно спросил слуга, – Гвен не присоединится к тебе сегодня?  
  
Гвиневра слегка удивилась этому вопросу: что за наглость – обсуждать с Артуром, какие ночи они проводят вместе?!  
  
\- Нет, как ни странно, – ответил король намного более безучастно, чем Гвен ожидала. – Хотя я и думал, что женщины наряжаются и приукрашаются для того, чтобы провести ночь в спальне мужа.  
\- Это еще раз доказывает, что в женщинах ты смыслишь еще меньше, чем во всем остальном, – усмехнулся Мерлин в ответ.  
\- Кто здесь пищит? – Гвен видела, как Артур, развинченной походкой приблизившийся к слуге, упер руки в бока, оглядел Мерлина с головы до ног насмешливым взглядом. – Это никак наш придворный сердцеед, который за всю жизнь мацал титьки лишь в возрасте нескольких месяцев отроду, да и то – только у своей маменьки.  
  
Гвен поморщилась, изумившись такой невероятной грубости, слетевшей с уст короля.  
Все же и это, по ее мнению, было очень кстати: Гвиневра ждала, что Мерлин оскорбится таким словам и поскорее уйдет.  
  
\- Не воображаешь ли ты, – молодой человек, однако, отреагировал очень спокойно: он продолжал заниматься своими делами – готовил одежду на завтра, прибирал беспорядок, взбивал подушки, – будто знаешь, чем занимаются твои подданные в свободное время?  
\- Хо! Что касается тебя, могу перечислить каждую секунду твоего дневного расписания! – воскликнул Артур, смеясь. – С утра до вечера ты занимаешься преимущественно плеванием в потолок и протиранием дырок в штанах. Конечно же, с перерывами на то, чтобы набить брюхо. Ах да! Не забыть еще твоей нелепой трескотни без умолку!  
\- Прости, – парировал Мерлин, развернувшись от аккуратно расправленной кровати, – я сбился: мы ведь сейчас о тебе говорим, не так ли?  
\- Это касается дня, – продолжал король, не обратив внимание на колкость, – ночью же, если ты не занимаешься своими прямыми обязанностями в моей спальне, то дрыхнешь под присмотром Гаюса или таскаешься по тавернам с целью налакаться вином!  
  
Гвен слушала этот разговор в некотором недоумении: во-первых, отчего Мерлин медлит вместо того, чтобы уйти? Опытным глазом бывшей служанки она заметила преувеличенную тщательность, с которой молодой человек готовил постель господину: он уже трижды совершенно без причины разгладил покрывало и вовсе без надобности переложил подушки в ином порядке.  
А потом, к чему такое странное обсуждение? И что это у парня за прямые обязанности в спальне короля?  
  
По всему было видно, что Мерлин тянул время и не спешил уходить, а Артур в свою очередь вовсе не порывался его выгнать. Глядя на слугу странным взглядом, он улыбнулся заговорщической улыбкой:  
\- Кажется кое-кто изволил усомниться в осведомленности своего господина? Я как раз подумываю, не лишить ли тебя выходного за это?  
\- Лишить выходного дня, которого у меня никогда не было? О, какое ужасное наказание!..  
\- Разве я что-то говорил о дне? – внезапно для Гвен Артур подался вперед, обхватил ладонями талию молодого человека и притянул его к себе. – Напротив, я намерен оставить тебя без сна этой ночью. А заодно послушать, о чем ты там недоговариваешь насчет своего общения с женщинами?  
  
Гвиневра опешила, видя, как Мерлин, изобразив на лице скучающее раздумье, буднично закинул обе руки королю на плечи:  
\- А я склонен быть несговорчивым сегодня. Предпочитаю скрытничать на эту тему.  
\- Ах вот как?! Тогда тебе предстоит ощутить на себе всю мою напористость! Держись: я не выношу непослушания!.. – с этими словами Артур прижал слугу к себе, принялся жадно целовать, попутно щупая его спину и бока, залезая пальцами под рубаху и нетерпеливо теребя мешающую ткань.  
  
Гвиневра услышала сдавленный вздох, внезапно сообразила, что это ее собственный голос, и испугалась, ведь ее могли обнаружить. Однако королева очень скоро поняла, что тревожиться об этом не стоит: двое в покоях ее мужа были настолько заняты друг другом, что не обратили бы внимания, даже если бы Гвен принялась хлопать в ладоши и громко петь.  
  
Артуру хватило пары шагов, чтобы достигнуть ложа. Распаляясь с каждым новым прикосновением, король грубо вытряхнул Мерлина из рубахи, сдернул с его шеи платок, швырнул молодого человека, уже обнаженного по пояс, на перину и забрался на постель сам. Мерлин, глядя на своего господина алчными, темными от нарастающего азарта глазами, приподнялся и, обвив ладонями его шею, потянул на себя, стиснул, обнимая, и Гвиневра внезапно осознала, что никогда не видела более собственнического жеста, более нерушимых во всех смыслах объятий. Она поняла, что перед ней не внезапно вспыхнувшая страсть, не мимолетное увлечение, а связь, которая строилась и закалялась годами, связь, которую порвать будет очень трудно, если вообще возможно.  
  
Вожделение, с каким Артур снова и снова оглаживал тело слуги, пыл, с которым беспрестанно касался губами его не по-мужски белой кожи, заставили Гвен признать, что она не узнает в этом опьяненном развратнике своего благородного супруга.  
  
\- Скажи-ка мне, Мерлин, – хрипло говорил король изменившимся от похоти голосом, – неужто есть женщины, способные столь же быстро взвинтить и завести тебя? Есть ли среди них хоть одна, что достойна касаться тебя в местах, которые ты показываешь только своему господину?  
\- Право, Артур, – отвечал молодой человек, задыхаясь от волнения, – ты избалован до крайности! Мне жаль твою жену, если ты принуждаешь ее ласкать тебя вместо того, чтобы самому осыпать ее нежностями!  
  
С такими словами он оттолкнул короля, опрокинул его на спину, уселся, в мгновение ока справился с тесемками штанов, которые уже наполовину распустил, когда они с Артуром находились еще в вертикальном положении. Одним рывком стащил штаны с королевских чресл, обнажая то, что было доселе скрыто, и заставляя Гвен зажмуриться от такой вопиющей бесцеремонности, от внезапно увиденного, внушительно восставшего члена.  
  
\- Пожалуй, ласкать меня таким образом – это только твоя привилегия! – молвил Артур.  
  
Обхватив ладонью за шею, он заставил Мерлина склониться и сходу вобрать свой возбужденный орган в рот. Гвен вздрогнула, обеими ладонями машинально скрыла уста: одновременно, чтобы не вскрикнуть и потому, что со стыдом представила на месте молодого человека себя саму.  
Парень в первое мгновение слегка уперся, чувствуя, как мужское естество вошло слишком резко и глубоко в горло. Приподнялся, выпуская плоть из губ, кашлянул, сморгнул подступившие слезы. Он обвил ладонью фаллос Артура, принялся услаждать своего господина по обыкновению очень старательно. Кольцом пальцев одной руки Мерлин оглаживал член, другой - чуть сжимал, перебирал мошонку. Он проходился вдоль напряженного ствола языком, кончиком языка щекотал аппетитную ямку на вершине, самозабвенно целовал, охватывал губами головку, принимал член глубоко в рот, с упоением слушая, как отзывался вздохами и полустонами на каждое прикосновение Артур.  
  
Гвиневра была бы счастлива, если бы на этом вопиющее бесстыдство прекратилось, но она скоро осознала, что ей предстоит еще очень многому быть вынужденной свидетельницей. Ночное веселье короля только началось.

***  
  
Гвиневра старалась не смотреть на то, что происходит за дверцами шкафа, хотя громкие, бесстыдно-страстные стоны ее мужа и вызывали невероятное любопытство. Королева приказала себе судить обо всем холоднокровно: если Артуру захотелось изощренных удовольствий, у него есть полное право держать для этой цели слугу. Вполне в духе Мерлина с радостью исполнять за всех любую грязную работу. От жены такого унижения, как лобызание причинного места, Артур не добьется никогда!  
В уме наделив парня-прислужника самыми нелестными и оскорбительными эпитетами, Гвен немного успокоилась, уверяя себя, что между ее мужем и этим блудником нет ничего, кроме удовлетворения животной похоти. Заодно молодая женщина дала себе торжественную клятву с этого дня хвататься за любую возможность и ночевать в покоях короля. Вероятно, удастся даже убедить его объединить спальни. Хотя подобных ласк муж от нее не дождется, Гвиневра была уверена, что с помощью своего безграничного обаяния и тепла сможет удержать Артура подле себя иными способами. Что же касается Мерлина, королева просто не позволит подобному сраму продолжаться в том же духе! Даже если придется применить все усилия и в конечном итоге избавиться от слуги.  
  
Гвен подумала, что ее первоначальный план еще не окончательно сорван: когда Артур вдоволь наиграется со ртом этого греховодника и прогонит его в шею, она - молодая и обольстительная королева - эффектно появится и докажет, что мальчишка с его скудными способностями и физическими данными не стоит ее мизинца.  
Конечно, Артуру не избежать неприятных объяснений, хотя порицать его следует тоже по-умному. Возможно, лишь полным сожаления взглядом: пусть сам поймет, насколько его поступок неприемлем.  
Сразу после эдакой воспитательной процедуры Гвиневра намеревалась окутать мужа любовью и настоящей страстью, чтобы тот и думать забыл о своем лопоухом пакостнике!  
  
Такие весьма придающее мотивации размышления прервал голос Артура.  
\- Не увлекайся! – велел он, хотя и тоном куда менее властным, чем следовало. Возбужденное дыхание помешало принять настоящие королевские интонации. – Ты зря надеешься, что этим для тебя все ограничится!  
Король на мгновение замер, с удовольствием наблюдая. Мерлин поднял глаза. Он предельно сжал саднящие от напряжения губы, вобрал в себя член в последний раз и медленно заскользил ртом вверх, намереваясь выпустить плоть из уст.  
\- Чертовски жалею, что нельзя нанять художника, чтобы запечатлеть тебя вот так – с моей елдой во рту, – усмехнулся Артур, стараясь держать себя в руках: взгляд ясных, устремленных на него глаз Мерлина наделял всю эту картину невероятной остротой.  
Король почувствовал жжение в груди, еще большее возбуждение и непреодолимое желание сейчас же подмять мальчишку под себя и выдрать его со всей мощью, на которую он способен.  
Артур не удержался, резко сел, грубовато поддел ладонью подбородок парня, притянул к себе и с жадностью впился в губы поцелуем.  
  
У Гвен перехватило дыхание, закружилась голова и скрутило живот от брезгливости: ведь только что эти самые уста, которые так вожделенно целует сейчас муж, прикладывались к его детородному органу! К месту, по мнению Гвиневры, чуть ли не самому нечистому во всем теле!.. Молодая женщина с трудом подавила в себе рвотные позывы, вспомнив вдруг, как страстно целовал ее Артур накануне ночью. Быть может, незадолго до этого они с Мерлином занимались вот таким увлекательным делом?  
  
Слуга тем временем, тоже изнемогая от похоти, умудрившись не оборвать поцелуй, лихорадочно быстро принялся расшнуровывать завязки своих штанов. Артур был именно тем, кто с силой стащил их с молодого человека и сбросил на пол у кровати. Гвен отвернулась, чтобы не видеть чужой неприкрытой наготы.  
  
Мерлин склонился к королю. Раз за разом коротко касаясь губами губ Артура, молодой человек оседлал его бедра, удержал королевский член, медленно на него опустился. Неслышно вздохнув, Мерлин выпрямился, стараясь усесться плотнее, впустить фаллос в себя до основания. Артур же, сгорая от нетерпения, обнял обеими ладонями его талию и с силой притиснул к себе, войдя полностью, заставив мальчишку болезненно зашипеть. В этот миг Гвен снова обратила на них взгляд.  
\- Артур! Ты ведь не в тренировочное чучело мечом тычешь!.. – Мерлин дрожал, упираясь ладонями в грудь господина, силился расслабить сжавшиеся от резкого вторжения мышцы.  
\- Я всего лишь тебе помогаю. Не стоит благодарности. – Король, ободряя, гладил бедра молодого человека. – Давай же, не медли. Мы ведь оба этого хотим, не так ли?  
Слуга подчинился: он всеми силами старался сбавить сопротивление собственного тела, начал осторожное движение, сначала медленное и сдерживаемое, дабы привыкнуть к постороннему органу внутри. Напрягая ноги, чувственно вздыхая приоткрытым ртом, он приподнимался и усаживался поверх чресл Артура.  
  
Гвен не верила своим глазам. Отказывалась им верить, потому что происходящее рушило все ее чаяния. Убивало крохотную надежду на то, что ее семейная жизнь вернется к прежнему беспечному течению.  
Муж смотрел на своего бесстыжего слугу, как на желаннейшую из женщин. Любовался им, словно этот тощий мальчишка был самым прекрасным из земных и небесных созданий.  
Конечно, думала Гвиневра, все дело в том, что она не может видеть со стороны, как глядит на нее Артур, когда они наедине в спальне. Будь то иначе, его взор, обращенный на Мерлина, не казался бы ей столь страстным. Кто-кто, а Мерлин уж точно не мог превзойти Гвен в красоте и обаянии. Никак и никогда! Не может же Артур - здоровый благородный мужчина, король, в конце концов – предпочесть ей это ничтожество?!  
  
Запрокинув голову, невидящим взглядом уставившись в полог кровати, Мерлин продолжал начатое. Теперь он действовал уверенней, заставлял тело превозмочь неприятные чувства, подчиниться желанию и страсти – своей и Артура. Мальчишка отлично помнил, каким неистовым наслаждением оборачивается физическое недомогание, и хотел ощутить его всей своей сущностью. Мерлин крепко сжимал запястья своего господина, поддерживающие бедра. Его губы вздрагивали почти каждый раз, когда фаллос вновь входил в тело.  
Молодой человек ощущал на себе изучающий восторженный взгляд Артура, хоть и знал: стоит посмотреть на короля в ответ, тот тут же напустит на себя надменный вид. Даже теперь, когда не было сомнения, что он наслаждается не только процессом, но и тем, что открыто его взору.  
  
\- Ты очень внушительно смотришься верхом, – проговорил внезапно Артур, заставляя слугу обратить на себя взгляд. Приметив лукавое выражение его глаз, Мерлин выдохнул:  
\- Хватит насмешничать, венценосный ты жеребец! – на шутки в данный момент не было никакого настроя.  
\- Как насчет галопа? – чего, судя по всему, нельзя было сказать об Артуре.  
Король вскинул бедра, заставив молодого человека потерять равновесие, упереться ладонями в изголовье кровати, чтобы не упасть. Резкое движение побудило парня сбавить опору в ногах, позволяя стволу любовника с силой проникнуть еще глубже. Мерлин вскрикнул, распахнув глаза и совсем позабыв, что за дверью караулит стража. От переполняющих чувств он не смог воспротивиться, а Артур, с наслаждением слушая каждый новый возглас, раз за разом подкидывал его, удерживая ладонями, не позволяя соскользнуть и вторгаясь мощно по самое основание своего члена. Король делал это столь непринужденно, будто Мерлин был не тяжелее тряпичной куклы.  
\- Как тебе... прогулка верхом? – осведомился Артур, сбивчиво дыша. Ему ужасно нравился вид раскрасневшегося слуги, трепещущего от каждого нового проникновения, полностью утратившего контроль над ситуацией. Было столько упоительной сладости в этом беспомощном, подчиненном Мерлине, что Артур не сумел бы остановиться, даже если бы парень умолял об этом. Благо, Мерлин, как никто, знал своего господина и поэтому не утруждался бесполезными просьбами. Он просто отдавался, полностью, без остатка, теряя себя и становясь безраздельной собственностью короля Камелота. Единственным созданием, способным заставить Артура Пендрагона забыть обо всем на свете и руководствоваться только инстинктивным чутьем, подсознательным стремлением доставить безумное и безграничное наслаждение своему партнеру.  
  
Артур опрокинул Мерлина на спину, принудил притянуть колени к груди, опираясь о перину и определив весь свой вес на вытянутые руки, принялся вбиваться в его тело с удвоенной силой. Мерлин, не умея сдержать эмоций, терзал пальцами обеих рук простынь и кричал во все горло.  
  
Запертая в шкафу Гвиневра зажимала ладонями уши и чувствовала, что вот-вот лишится чувств. Она была готова сейчас потерять сознание, а, очнувшись, приписать пережитое ночному кошмару. Гвен с радостью поверила бы, что человек, бесчинствующий на королевском ложе – кто угодно, но только не ее муж.  
Однако, насущное положение упрямо твердило обратное.  
Словно обезумевший, Мерлин между громкими возгласами выстанывал имя короля Камелота, развратно просил еще, умолял не останавливаться, захлебываясь вздохами, бормотал неразборчивые фразы, задыхался, словно готовился расстаться с душой. Пока Артур не отдалился и не скомандовал:  
\- Ну-ка, на колени! – но только для того, чтобы тут же обхватить парня за талию и притянуть к себе сызнова. - Давай теперь сам!  
  
Того, как Мерлин подчинился, Гвен уже не видела. Опустив голову, растирая по лицу непрошеные слезы и чувствуя себя глубоко несчастной, она едва сдерживалась, чтобы не зарыдать в голос. Как же такое могло произойти?! Почему именно с ней?..  
  
\- Ах... Отлично!.. – доносился вперемешку с длинными вздохами говор Артура. – Пониже. Вот так!..  
\- Артур!.. – слышался ответом надсадный хрип Мерлина, – ты... часом не устал еще?  
\- Отчего такая забота?  
\- Решил... полюбопытствовать, не охота ли... тебе прилечь?  
\- Не надейся, сегодня я под тебя не лягу!  
\- Коронованный эгоист!.. Еще чуть-чуть, и ты меня погубишь...  
Заметив, что Мерлин потянулся ладонью к собственному мужскому достоинству, чтобы помочь себе достигнуть пика наслаждения, Артур склонился, словил его запястье:  
\- Не тронь! Сегодня ты кончишь, не прикасаясь к себе.  
\- Артур, тебе придется искать нового слугу!.. А-ах!.. – Мерлин выгнулся в пояснице, вскинул голову: крепко держа парня за бедра, прижав к своим чреслам и не высвобождая плоть из его тела, король принялся раскачивать его из стороны в сторону:  
\- Не преувеличивай, ты и не такое сносил.  
То было последней каплей, вышвырнувшей Мерлина за грань реальности на несколько оглушительных мгновений.  
\- Готов!.. – констатировал Артур.  
Чувствуя внутреннюю пульсацию мышц любовника, он тут же сам кончил следом за ним.  
  
***  
  
Задохнувшись безмолвным криком, Мерлин кончил, крупно вздрагивая и пачкая покрывало. Он обессиленно упал на бок, как только Артур, придержавший его за бедра еще пару мгновений, чтобы разрядиться самому, осторожно высвободился из его тела и отпустил.  
  
\- Измучил я тебя, да? – король улегся на постель подле слуги, что медленно, словно опасаясь сделать лишнее движение, перевернулся на спину и застыл, не открывая глаз и все еще сбивчиво дыша.  
\- Ты страшный человек, Артур, – проговорил Мерлин. – Я же теперь сесть не смогу!..  
\- Не беда. Пусть Гаюс тебя подлечит. Вам обоим это не в новинку. – Приподнявшись на локте, Артур рассматривал молодого человека. Улыбаясь краем губ, король явно наслаждался результатом своих действий.  
\- Поедем на охоту с утра, – молвил он негромко. – Очень хочу посмотреть на тебя на новом вороном жеребце!..  
\- Ты вроде прочил коня Гвен? – открыв глаза, парень с интересом на него воззрился.  
\- Да, но его необходимо объездить, и этим займешься именно ты. – Артур повременил немного, пожал плечами и сказал: – Когда уж Гвиневра выезжает куда-либо вместе со мной? Раз в месяц, если не меньше. На эти моменты ты ей коня предоставишь. А пока он будет официально твоим: ему нужен особый уход.  
\- Объезжать коня королевы в ее отсутствие. Как, впрочем, и ее мужа. У меня отличная должность, – подытожил Мерлин. Он скрестил руки на груди и снова закрыл глаза.  
\- Тебя что-то не устраивает?  
\- Нет, как раз напротив. – Молодой человек говорил подозрительно безучастным тоном, и Артур устало закатил глаза.  
\- Брось, Мерлин. – Однако на привычные поддевки сил не осталось. Ни сил, ни настроения. – Ты же знаешь, как я по-настоящему отношусь к тебе? Даже если не всегда даю это понять.  
Желая убедить окончательно, Артур склонился и поцеловал, а когда вновь выпрямился, встретил удивительно нежный взгляд синих глаз друга:  
\- Знаю.  
  
Впрочем, идиллия длилась недолго, и Мерлин, отдышавшись и не желая окончательно разомлеть, встал с кровати.  
\- Куда собрался? – нахмурившись, спросил Артур.  
\- Надо вымыться. Хоть поверхностно. – Говоря, парень с силой выволок испачканное покрывало из-под своего господина. - Я весь мокрый и липкий. Да и течет из меня ручьем. Совсем постель испачкаю.  
\- Нестрашно, постираешь, – беспечно отозвался король.  
\- Ваше величество как всегда исполнены трогательной заботы!..  
Смочив приготовленной для умывания водой из кувшина край покрывала, Мерлин обтерся, убрал белесые подтеки с внутренней стороны бедер и с живота, выбросил покрывало в груду грязной одежды, сполоснул руки и лицо. Почувствовал на себе внимательный взгляд и обернулся к Артуру: – Что?  
\- Наслаждаюсь видом, – ответил тот, улыбаясь во весь рот и действительно бесцеремонно разглядывая слугу. – Скорее давай, мне холодно!  
  
Гвиневра бесшумно выбралась из шкафа. В покоях короля уже с четверть часа не слышалось ничего, кроме мирного сопения спящего Артура. Склонивший голову к плечу своего господина Мерлин спал подле него, придавленный поперек торса богатырской рукою короля Камелота.  
Окинув апатичным взглядом королевское ложе, молодая женщина неслышно вышла из спальни, затворила за собой дверь.  
Ошеломление сменилось в ее сердце пустотой, оскорбленное негодование – безразличием, любовь и дружеское расположение – брезгливостью.  
Чувство предательства иссушило душу, высосав яркие краски жизни, оставив серость и сухость, обернув светлые чаяния пленкой паутины и разъедающей гнилью. Внезапно на ум один за другим полезли любопытные фрагменты, свидетельницей которых Гвен оказывалась и которым из-за своей недальновидности не придавала значения.  
Красный, смущенный, прячущий глаза Мерлин, уносящий для стирки белье только что искупавшегося Артура. Взъерошенный, зардевшийся Мерлин и пыхтящий, будто после драки, отчего-то взволнованный Артур в зерновом хранилище, куда Гвен неожиданно заглянула в поисках одного из слуг. Замкнутый и побледневший Мерлин, заставший Гвиневру – тогда еще служанку – в объятьях принца.  
Мерлин, Мерлин, Мерлин!.. Мерлина было слишком много даже в ее жизни. И судя по тому, что сегодня открылось, жизнь Артура только и крутилась вокруг этого паскудника.  
  
Гвиневра быстрым шагом прошла по коридору к лестнице, раздраженно игнорировав удивленные взгляды стражников, которые видели королеву выходящей из покоев мужа, и не могли не слышать привычные их ушам стоны королевского слуги.  
Молодая женщина, предупредительно заглянув в свою спальню и накинув поверх ночнушки плащ, покинула крыло замка, предназначенное для монаршего семейства, и спустилась к покоям придворного лекаря.  
Гаюс вздрогнул, просыпаясь, от сильного, настойчивого стука в дверь.  
  
\- Миледи? – старик встревожился, увидев на пороге своей кельи королеву. Встретившись взглядом с полными ненависти, опухшими от слез глазами Гвиневры, он изменился в лице: – Гвен, что произошло?  
Молодая женщина вошла в покои лекаря, подождала, пока тот закроет за ней дверь и, изобразив милую улыбку, молвила:  
\- Произошло? Нет, ничего сверхнового не случилось. Мерлин прекрасно обслужил своего господина. Только и всего.  
Видя, что, вопреки улыбающимся устам, глаза королевы искрились яростью, Гаюс нахмурился. Он молчал, ожидая, что Гвен сама расскажет о цели своего визита. Впрочем, кое-какие догадки тут же пришли в его седую голову и порядком устрашили.  
\- Ты изумлен, что я потревожила тебя посреди ночи по столь незначительной причине? – продолжала молодая женщина, изо всех сил строя невинное удивление. – Право, не стоит. Просто, знаешь, для меня особые обязанности твоего преемника оказались неожиданной новостью.  
Гвиневра, едва сдерживая гнев, смотрела на лекаря выжидающе. Гаюс же медлил с ответом, хотя и почти не сомневался, что Мерлин - этот глупый мальчишка – на сей раз попался на горячем.  
\- Могу я узнать, миледи, о чем именно вы говорите? – осторожно спросил он наконец.  
\- Я говорю о том, что человек, которого ты воспитал как своего сына, лишь полчаса назад, похотливо виляя тощим задом перед моим мужем и твоим государем, подставлялся как блудная девка! – закричала Гвен, не умея сдерживать более душащие эмоции. Она осеклась, пытаясь совладать с собой, а спустя мгновение заговорила вновь: – А ты!.. Ты знал. Знал все это время, что за отношения на самом деле связывают Мерлина и моего мужа. И даже не попытался образумить их? Позволял им водить меня за нос. Ничего не рассказал мне! Почему? Почему, Гаюс?!  
\- Не уверен, что, поступи я иначе, вам, миледи, это принесло бы облегчение, – ответил тот сдержанно.  
\- Так значит, ты не отрицаешь? Не пытаешься защититься и переубедить меня? Разве ты не понимаешь, что я могу придать этот срам огласке?! Могу сделать жизнь Мерлина невыносимой, могу настоять на том, чтобы его изгнали из Камелота! Я теперь королева!  
  
Последние слова Гвиневра выплюнула Гаюсу в лицо с таким остервенением, что лекарь в неожиданности отступил на шаг. Определенно, эту женщину власть изменила не в лучшую сторону. Хотя, старик, в душе осуждающий столь близкие отношения между слугой и господином (пусть он никогда и не заговаривал об этом), мог найти оправдание ее эмоциям. Ведь признать, что возлюбленный муж гораздо больше интересуется прислужником, чем молодой женой - испытание не из легких для любой женщины. С другой стороны, разве возможно даже в порыве гнева в один миг забыть все то, что Мерлин сделал для них с Артуром? Пусть они оба не осведомлены и о половине его подвигов. Одно то, что несчастному влюбленному мальчишке приходилось изо дня в день, скрепя сердце, скрывать свои чувства перед всеми; безропотно принимать, что его место подле Артура официально отдано другому человеку потому, что так предписывают вековые традиции, потому, что сам король этого пожелал!..  
  
\- Действовать подобным образом будет крайне неразумно, – сказал лекарь сухо. – Такими известиями вы подорвете репутацию короля в глазах его народа и, соответственно, сильно испортите его к вам доброе отношение.  
\- О каком добром отношении ты говоришь? – услышав слова Гаюса, Гвиневра устало покачала головой. От вспышки ярости остались лишь истлевшие угольки. – О любви? О да, я думала, что Артур любит меня, пока не увидела, как он ублажает, целует и нежит своего слугу. Об уважении? Да ведь они с Мерлином каждый раз, запираясь в спальне, насмехаются надо мной!  
\- Я уверен, что не все настолько уж скверно, миледи. Вспомните, Артур готов был на очень многое, чтобы добиться вашего брака. Неужели после этого вы сомневаетесь в его чувствах?  
\- Я не знаю. Не знаю, чему можно верить после того, что я видела собственными глазами. – Гвиневра горестно вздохнула. В уголках ее глаз заблестели слезы.  
Старик помедлил мгновение и, приблизившись, ободряюще положил ладонь на плечо молодой женщины:  
\- Подобное тяжело объяснить и принять, я понимаю. Но клянусь, связь Артура и Мерлина не должна беспокоить вас. Хотя бы по той причине, что продолжается она уже несколько лет.  
  
Гвиневра вскинула на лекаря изумленный взгляд и отшатнулась: догадка, пришедшая на ум там, в спальне, подтвердилась. Значит, Артур завел любовника задолго до того, как решился жениться на ней?  
Прочитав вопрос в глазах собеседницы, Гаюс сочувственно кивнул.  
  
Гвиневра застонала, закрыла лицо руками и опустилась на колени на пол:  
\- Как же так?.. – прошептала она. – Что же мне теперь делать, Гаюс? Обманутая, отвергнутая, я никому на свете не нужна!..  
\- Гвен, дитя мое, – старик присел рядом на корточки, – поверь же, это неправда!  
\- В сердце не может быть места для двоих!..  
\- Артур, завтра же докажет тебе, что это не так. Что ты ценна в его глазах не меньше, чем в день, когда он заставил тебя поверить в свою любовь. Я готов поручиться за это.  
\- Но что же мне остается? – Гвен смотрела на лекаря глазами, мокрыми от слез.  
\- Ты действительно хочешь услышать мой совет? – усомнился тот.  
\- Ну же! Я уж не знаю, что еще сможет удивить меня сегодня...  
\- Постарайся забыть о случившемся.  
\- И изображать роль ни о чем не подозревающей, счастливой супруги? – вскинулась Гвен. – Оставить все, как есть? Покориться тому, что в постели моего мужа прочно обосновался слуга, который, к слову говоря, владеет такими секретами в искусстве любви, которые я даже вспоминать стыжусь!  
\- Возможно, если бы у тебя получилось преодолеть стыд и проанализировал увиденное, это было бы приятным сюрпризом для Артура, – проговорил Гаюс ласково, но не без лукавства.  
  
Услышав это, Гвиневра содрогнулась. Больнее всего ударило слово «сюрприз».  
\- Ты жестокий человек, Гаюс, – вздыхая, сказала она. Опираясь о протянутую руку, молодая женщина поднялась. – Вам с Мерлином повезло, что у меня нет подлинной силы.  
  
Гаюс, слыша тон ее голоса, мысленно возблагодарил Небо за то, что это так, и улыбнулся, успокоившись. Как бы там ни было, Гвиневра всегда оставалась достаточно разумной, чтобы не совершать необдуманных поступков, и предприимчивой, чтобы оставаться в выигрыше, взвесив потери и прибыль в любой ситуации. Эти качества помогли ей, не смотря на тяготы, трудности и разочарования, пронизывающие долгие годы ее службы королевскому семейству, достичь желаемых высот: недостижимых высот для обычной служанки, будь та более подвластна эмоциям и менее – расчетливому, холоднокровному здравомыслию.  
  
  
Следующее утро королева Гвиневра встретила с улыбкой на устах.  
\- Ну что же, - беспечно сказала она в ответ на сообщение служанки, что король сердечно просит извинить за завтрак в одиночестве. Дескать, он в сопровождении слуги уехал спозаранку охотиться, чтобы порадовать молодую жену собственноручно пойманной дичью, - уверена, охота не разочарует его величество.  
  
Подойдя к окну, молодая женщина с удовольствием вдохнула аромат свежеиспеченного хлеба, доносившийся из королевской кухни, оглядела двор, улыбнулась заметившему ее и учтиво поклонившемуся в приветствии сэру Леону.  
День намечался ясный и солнечный, и Гвен дала себе слово прожить его, будучи счастливой.


End file.
